Artificial fishing lures come in many shapes and forms, but most are designed to simulate the underwater appearance of fish, worms, and the like. Typical fishing lures designed to simulate fish are also known in the art as crankbaits. The lure is usually formed from wood, metal or plastic having the general shape of a fish. Lures often have deflectors or spinners or other members which react with the water as the lure is pulled through the water causing the lure to simulate the movement of a fish as it swims. The fishing lure may also include a "lip" which is an extension attached to one end of the lure. The lip may be angled downwardly to cause the lure to "dive" deeper underwater and attract fish that swim further beneath the surface.
A typical prior art fishing lure utilizing a noise making device is especially designed and manufactured as such. For example, some prior art lures have a round hollow body with spherical shot disposed inside the lure. Other prior art lures have two solid bodies that rattle against each other as the lure is pulled through the water. While there are some sound making devices that can be added on to a fishing lure, they all require either a permanent modification of the lure or are attached at a distance from the lure.
Another means of attracting fish is to use a blood bait and/or a scented spray. These attractants can be applied directly to the lure or placed in the water or on the line next to the lure. While these devices have proven somewhat successful in attracting fish, they are messy and inconvenient to use. For instance, if a blood attractant is placed on to the line next to the lure, the user must be careful when casting not to disrupt the attractant and keep it from falling off the line. Scent attractants are also smelly and can leave a lingering stench in the fishing boat and on the person fishing.
Another problem associated with fishing lures is that, depending on the time of day, month, and year, different types of fish will be attracted to different colored lures at various depths. The person fishing must therefore initially guess what type of lure to use and may have to frequently change lures thereafter in favor of a lure that the fish seem to prefer and then change again as it becomes later in the day or as weather conditions change. Thus, the person must carry around a large number of lures of various colors as well as lures which are designed to be fished at various depths.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved all-inclusive fishing lure which attracts fish by appearance, movement, sound, smell, and taste.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure which includes an attractant that is not messy, smelly, or inconvenient to use.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure having interchangeable colors.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure having a removable noise attractant.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure which can be easily modified to run at various depths.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the following description of the invention.